To Save a Life
by Koinaka
Summary: When a vision of the future causes Harrison Potter-Cullen to unexpectedly face the past he's been avoiding for decades, he realizes that it might just be himself that he is saving.


Happy Summer guys! In celebration of graduating with my Masters degree, I decided to begin writing again. Now, I was planning on working on any of the many, many stories I've already started here, but I got hit by new inspiration, so here we go! I would like to say, though, that I will never abandon any story, so eventually, I will finish everything!

Now, here are some warnings. This story is likely to contain slash, but I haven't settled on a pairing yet. Most canon pairings for Twilight remain the same.

To Save a Life

By _Koinaka_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

—_My Immortal_, Evanescence

PREFACE

Ocher-colored eyes gazed unseeing at the seemingly random cards spread across the table for several long moments. The boy blinked once, twice, three times before coming back to himself. A frown flittered across the boy's unnaturally beautiful face.

"But what does it _mean_?" he murmured to himself.

He sighed, and then gathered up the cards once more. Perhaps this time…. But he had said that the last time, and the time before that as well, and he was no closer to understanding the meaning now than he had been when he first started.

He took a deep unneeded breath and began again, only for the results to be the same. In a fit of frustration, the boy overturned the table holding the card, sending the cards and scrolls of parchment flying.

Death. Destruction. Injustice. Something terrible was going to happen. For days, he had been plagued with ominous warnings. A flash of a vision—a crystal ball filled with blood—the same warning echoed time and time again in his tarot readings—tea cups filled with Grims. He had used every Divination tool at his disposal to absolutely no avail. He had no idea what was going to happen. He had never felt more out of his depth than he did at this moment. For hundreds of years, his gift had never let him down. How could it do so now when he seemed to need it the most? All he had to go on was the name of the city: Forks, Washington.

He sighed once more. He would have to go. He had been shown these things for a reason even if the reason for that eluded him at the moment. He rose from the chair he had been sitting in for the better part of thirty hours and pulled a long, elegant blank wand from the holder on his forearm. He flicked it several times and watched as a large trunk flew from its place in a closet. The trunk opened just in time to catch the clothing and other items that begun to fill it. The discarded scrolls of parchment and tarot cards appeared to gather themselves up neatly before flying to join the other items in the trunk.

When his packing was complete, he shrunk the trunk with a tap of his wand and tucked it safely into his pocket. He took one last look at the room that had been his for countless decades before leaving the room. He did not think that he would be returning in the future. He had spent far too long sequestered away in his tower in Volterra leaving only to hunt or to attend to his duties. The brothers—Aro, especially—would no doubt be unhappy by his departure, but there was nothing they could do to prevent him from leaving.

In the end, the brothers let him leave with very little fanfare—likely due to the fact that they were wary of making an enemy of him. Harrison Potter-Cullen may be an anomaly amongst the vampires in Volterra since he preferred a diet of animal blood rather than the human blood that was so plentiful in the castle, but he was every bit as powerful as any of Aro's chosen ones.

As the private jet took off, Harry, as he preferred to be called, finally allowed himself to relax. It seemed the further he got from the castle, the better he felt. Dark and dangerous though the future may be, Harry felt more at peace than he had in years. Closing his eyes, Harry lost himself in memories of a young boy with knobby knees and bright green eyes. Perhaps it wasn't so strange that he felt compelled to act on his vision.

After all, he had always had a saving people thing.

Hundreds of miles away, in a large house in the middle of a forest, a dark-haired vampire with eyes the same shade of ocher as Harry was having a vision of her own. She blinked several times when the vision was over, a confused frown marring her otherwise beautiful face.

"Carlisle!"


End file.
